You'll Always Have Each Other
by Ecto-1
Summary: Kitt and Karr were on an assignment when something happened. Please read the story to find out what happens.


The slam of a door was heard throughout the Mansion. Michael ran upstairs to see what was going on when Karr pushed past him, seething in anger, down the stairs. Knowing Kitt wouldn't talk at the moment, he decided to follow the older brother outside.

Karr knew he was being followed but didn't care. He walked towards the big oak tree, balled his hand into a fist and punched the trunk, hard. Michael thought he heard bones crunch or break as he quietly stood behind the dark AI. Turning towards the bench, Karr growled lowly as he sat down. Michael sat in the empty space and looked at Karr's hand. There was blood flowing from his knuckles, although it was starting to stop.

Thinking about how to start the conversation, Michael asked, "What happened, Karr?"

"Nothing that concerns you, Knight."

Realizing that Karr said his last name, he knew Karr was beyond angry but why? He needed to find out before something bad happened.

"Well, you're probably right, it doesn't concern me. Who does it concern? Kitt?"

Another growl answered him. Michael knew he was getting somewhere, the question was, why was Karr angry with Kitt? Another thought came to mind. Turning towards the older AI, Michael thought of his words carefully, "What did Kitt do to make you, uh, like this?"

A snort came from Karr, "What did *Kitt* do?" Michael could hear the venom in Karr's voice as he said his brother's name.

"I'll tell you what he did. He and I were taking care of an assignment when he did something unforgivable. I told him specifically to go after this one suspect. At first, he listened. But then, he got caught. Stupid fool nearly cost us the mission."

"Ok, you lost me. Kitt went after a suspect and got caught? Did you ask him why?"

"No, I shouldn't have needed to ask that brainless idiot why he got caught. It's his stupid fault he did."

Sighing, Michael tried a different approach. He straightened himself up so he was looking into Karr's eyes. What he saw was pure anger and what looked like disgust. "Ok, you probably need to talk to Ki-"

"I will NOT talk to that pathetic excuse of a-"

"KARR, that is ENOUGH!"

Karr quickly shut his mouth as Michael yelled back at him. The dark AI had never been talked to like that. He decided to let Michael say what he wanted.

"Has it ever occurred to you that something bad might have happened to Kitt? Usually when a hostage has been taken, it's either against their will or when they want to save someone else. Maybe Kitt was saving someone else when he was caught. Kitt would never willingly give himself up to someone unless it's to save a life. Maybe you should go talk to him and get his side before you blow this out of proportion."

Sighing and growling at the same time, Karr nodded and got up. Before he left, Michael quickly said, "You might want to get your hand seen to."

Looking at his injured limb, Karr again nodded and walked back towards the Mansion. Once he got there, Karr knew it wouldn't be easy talking to Kitt, but maybe, Michael was right. As he ascended the stairs, the anger was slowly dissipating. When he got to Kitt's room, he was deciding either he should walk away or get this over with. Taking a breath, Karr knocked on the door.

Hearing nothing, Karr opened the door and looked inside. On the bed was a figure, with their back facing towards him. Walking inside and closing the door, Karr went towards the bed. When he got there, Kitt, who hasn't said a word, was gazing out the window. Sitting on the bed, Karr, sighing softly this time, started the conversation. "What happened?"

Kitt, on the other hand, was very upset. He never said a word when Karr put a hand on his shoulder. "Please, Kitt, can you tell me what happened?"

A softly whispered, "Oh, now you want to know?"

A nod, "Yes, I do."

"Alright. After you told me to go after this one guy, he gave me the slip. When I found him several minutes later, he was standing over someone. I couldn't tell who it was because it was dark. But as he was pulling the person to their feet, I realized it was you. You were unconscious as they handcuffed you to a chair. Then they called out to me, saying they had you and if I didn't surrender they would kill you."

A tear escaped Kitt's eye and trailed down his cheek as Karr's memories were returning. He was tracking one of the suspects when something hit him on the back of the head and he blacked out. When he came to, Kitt was being held hostage by the men. That was when he realized Michael was right, Kitt would never willingly give himself up to someone unless it's to save a life. And that life was HIS!

Guilt and shock replaced the anger and disgust that Karr had felt earlier. Knowing that Kitt would never forgive for the way his brother treated him, Karr knew he had to try. Leaning over, Karr pulled Kitt into a tight hug. And to Karr's amazement, Kitt never pulled away.

"Kitt, I am so sorry. If I knew what happened, I never would've fought with you. I never should've called you those names at all! I know that I shouldn't ask you to forgive-"

"Karr, it's alright. You didn't know because you were knocked out and all you could remember what was you saw."

"I had no right to verbally attack you like that. But, thank you for saving my life, baby brother. I don't know what I can do to repay you."

Kitt smiled, "You know I'll always be around to protect you, Karr, even though you won't like it. I'll be more than happy to lay my life on the line for you."

Karr hugged the younger AI again, "I'll always be around to protect you as well, Kitt and yes, I don't like it, but I'll lay my life on the line for you as well."

Kitt smiled again but looked down and saw Karr's hand. Knowing better than to ask, Kitt walked over to his desk, got out the First-Aid kit and took care of Karr's injury. After making sure that Karr's hand had no broken bones, Kitt placed a kiss on top of the bandages. Karr chuckled as Kitt put the stuff away and came back to the bed. Karr rubbed the banged gently as Kitt laid his head on older brother's shoulder. Karr's arm was around Kitt as the older one whispered, "Thank you again, Kitt. And I'm sorry."

"You're welcome and you're forgiven, Karr. I love you."

A smile found it's way to Karr's face, "I love you too."


End file.
